


Perennial

by FlameEmber



Series: Ishimondo Drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cute little seasonal things, fluffy ishimondo, no sadness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Prompt: Tell a story divided into four sections, one for each season. </p><p>This will likely not have much of a plot; it will probably end up being seasonal drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

It's springtime, both in Mondo's heart and in the swiftly blooming world around him. The exquisite smattering of colors - purple and pink and yellow and _red_ petals fluttering in the breeze and budding on trees like some sort of pastel painting - coupled with the crisp, fresh air flooding into his lungs causes his heart to thump wildly, or perhaps _that's_ due to the presence of Ishimaru beside him.

With a sideways glance at the other male, the biker retains a chuckle as he absorbs the sight of the disciplinarian lost in thought, book in hand; he doesn't seem to notice the stray cherry blossom which has fallen on top of his head, to nestle within spiky - yet soft - black hair. He resists the urge to pick it out, deciding Ishimaru looks cute with such an uncharacteristic detail. 

Lavender eyes flickering downward to the picnic basket hanging innocuously off Ishimaru's elbow, Mondo pauses, turning slightly pink as he elbows the prefect in order to get his attention. "Oi, Ishimaru." His blush deepens as the hall monitor glances up at him, blinking behind his reading glasses and making the smallest, _cutest_ little pout that makes Mondo want desperately to clutch his own heart and expire from adorableness overload - but the biker takes a deep breath, wiping his face with his sleeve subconsciously.

"Uh... I can take that, if ya want."

He gestures vaguely to the picnic basket; Ishimaru's eyes widen infinitesimally as he follows Mondo's gaze before shaking his head rapidly.

"N-No! You do not need to do that; I am perfectly capable of bearing the load of our lunch. After all, I did make it. It seems only fair that I should be the one to carry it."

Mondo nods in return, thoughts feeling fuzzy. Of course, Ishimaru's right. Ishimaru's always right. Still, he doesn't mind carrying it.

"Still, I don't care if ya want me to carry it... 'S my lunch too, right?"

A small smile. "Thank you, Kyoudai. But I am fine. Besides, we have almost reached our destination."

The petal is still in Ishimaru's hair; the gang leader fights the growing urge to gently (romantically?) remove it.

"...'Kay."

He's got to admit the air is invigorating; it's fresh, crisp, reminiscent of new beginnings. The flowers smell beautiful too, although he'd never admit he enjoys them. He sighs, holding back a yawn, as Ishimaru leads him to a small park. Placing the picnic basket down carefully in the grass, the prefect lets out a sharp and harsh laugh - which Mondo has grown to adore - as he extends a hand, gesturing to the park and all its grandeur.

"'S really nice, Ishi, but... I kinda thought it'd be bigger..."

It's not exactly small, but he'd been expecting something lavish and extravagant. However, knowing Ishimaru, he should have expected something small and simple. 

"D-Do you not like it?"

His heart jumps as he spots the crestfallen look on the disciplinarian's face; rushing to the smaller male's side, he wraps him in a hug, sinking to his knees in the grass as he tugs his smaller boyfriend along with him. Ishimaru squeaks in surprise.

"No! I fuckin' love it, 'kay? We're gonna have the best damn picnic anyone ever had, babe!"

The prefect's ruby eyes widen before he grins broadly, pulling away from his boyfriend as he moves to unpack the small basket of food. Lavender eyes begin to sparkle at the sight of the spread before him; it's hard to believe that much food could even fit into such a small - albeit pretty - wicker basket. 

"Wow! Fuck, ya made all this? It looks damn good!"

What he can't believe is that Ishimaru would have taken all that time to make so much, essentially for _his_ sake. He knows the disciplinarian isn't a heavy eater, but him - he's still growing. He can eat a _lot,_ sometimes.

Biting back a grin, he presses his hands together, offering up a quick thanks before he begins to dig in; Ishimaru watches, smiling slightly at the sight of his boyfriend enjoying the meal.

"Fuck, 's damn good!"

"I am glad you enjoy it, Kyoudai." Picking at his own food, Ishimaru blushes slightly as he smiles wistfully; cheeks turning pink, he glances to the side. 

"...Yeah."

It's quiet for a moment; Mondo sighs thoughtfully, setting his plate down briefly as he moves to pull Ishimaru into his lap once more. As predicted, the prefect lets out a small squeak.

"Thanks, babe. 'M real damn glad ya did this for us."

A shaky nod. 

"You're welcome, Mondo..."

With a nod of his own, the biker moves to press a kiss to the prefect's lips, wisteria eyes sliding closed in a state of bliss.

"Mmmm... Kiyo, I love ya."

"I love you too, Mondo..."

With a low grumble of amusement rumbling deep within his chest, the gang leader ruffles his boyfriend's hair before turning back to his plate. His eyes take in the sight for only a second before he begins swatting at the ground near his plate in anger.

"F-Fuckin' ants!"


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the summertime, the sunlight shimmers over the pool's crisp, clear azure waters in golden rays.

In the summertime, the sunlight shimmers over the pool's crisp, clear azure waters in golden rays. 

In the summertime, Mondo accompanies Ishimaru to the pool, grinning a grin of perfect white teeth as he plots to splash his unsuspecting boyfriend. Crisp and cool waves lapping at the waistband of his swimming trunks, he creeps closer - and closer - and _closer_ to Ishimaru before moving to attack, sending a tidal wave of cold and chlorinated water cascading down over the prefect's head.

The disciplinarian wheels around, jet black hair sopping wet and customary glare firmly in place upon harsh features. Mondo can't hold back a laugh; a deep, guttural sound erupts from somewhere deep within his chest as he struggles to regain control of his own senses.

"Kyoudai!" A disapproving glare becomes fixed upon the pompadoured youth, who continues to snicker loudly at his own prank. Gradually, Mondo settles back into his usual demeanor, sucking in a deep breath of air as he spots Ishimaru shivering slightly.

"Sorry, Ishi. 'S not that cold; are ya really ok?"

A sneeze. Mondo blinks slowly for only a second before his mouth falls open in a soundless shout. He rushes to his boyfriend's side, ignoring the stares of passers-by.

"H-Hey... ya ok?"

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Ishimaru looks up; his eyes are wet and dripping, and it doesn't seem like it's just pool water. He wipes his nose noisily on his own forearm.

"No."

It's not the most elequent response, but it's all Mondo needs. Without further ado, he sweeps an arm underneath the disciplinarian, hefting him out of the water and onto the pool deck.

"What, are ya sick or somethin'?"

Ishimaru shrugs.

"I suppose that must be the case... I must confess I was not feeling the best when I awoke this morning, but I had hoped to be able to spend the afternoon with you... It is not the season for colds and flu, after all."

Mondo shakes his head.

"Idiot."

The prefect only laughs slightly.

"I suppose you are correct. If there was any chance of me being ill, I should have remained home. Do you mean to tell me that you are not cold as well?"

Another shake of the biker's head.

"Nah, not at all, just lemme..." He reaches forward to place a palm flat against Ishimaru's clammy forehead, sweeping the other male's sopping wet black hair out of the way in an uncharacteristically tender fashion.

"Fuck, yer burnin' up. I gotta take ya home."

"No, Kyoudai!" the disciplinarian protests weakly. "I cannot afford to allow you to become ill as well! I shall find my own way home; please, do not worry about me!"

"Oh no you don't." The gang leader frowns deeply. "Yer sick. I ain't letting ya go home alone; what kinda lousy boyfriend would I be? I ain't gonna get sick too, don't worry. I've always been pretty damn healthy!"

Flexing a bicep as if to prove it, he grins reassuringly at the other male, face falling when he spots the hall monitor's crestfallen expression.

"Not to mention I have ruined the outing."

A last vehement shake of Mondo's pompadoured head - although his signature hairstyle is beginning to fall into loose golden curls reaching down his back. He makes a momentary face in discontent.

"Ya didn't ruin _shit._ 'M havin' fun today, and 'm gonna have fun wherever ya are. I know it sounds fuckin' dumb as shit, but 's true, 'kay?" He grimaces, face turning red. 

"Come on, let's fuckin' go..."

Ishimaru only considers for a second before he nods, albeit a bit shakily.

"Alright. But please, be careful... I do not wish to make you ill as well, Kyoudai."

With a quick nod, Mondo gets out of the water, lamenting for only a second as the cold air hits his body. "Fuck!"

He soon recovers, however, and quickly escorts his boyfriend home. Once they're inside the disciplinarian's house, however, he pauses. Something doesn't seem quite right.

_The house isn't completely spotless._

The biker frowns, placing his hands squarely on his hips in a strangely uncharacteristic and bossy manner.

"Get into bed, _now._ Yer not well, for fuck's sake. Get some goddamn rest."

Stranger still is the fact that Ishimaru doesn't protest; he simply changes into a dry pair of pajamas, not even pausing to rinse off the chlorine water, and crawls beneath the covers. His ruby eyes fly open in surprise as he feels a warm arm wrap around his waist.

"M-Mondo, what are you..."

The biker growls softly in irritation.

"Ya can't think 'm gonna just leave ya like this... Course 'm gonna stay!"

Ishimaru can't find the energy to protest; he nods weakly, snuggling into the warm and surprisingly firm pillow beside his head. 

"Thank you, Mondo..." he whispers softly, body feeling strangely heavy as he places a hand on the pillow, only now realizing it is his boyfriend's chest. Neither male moves.

"Yer welcome, babe."

He moves to wrap his other arm around Ishimaru's waist, letting out a deep breath which ruffles the hair on the back of the hall monitor's head. 

"I love ya too, Ishi, I don't give a shit if yer sick. I love ya."

His only response is a soft, barely audible snore; he rolls his eyes, laughing slightly.

"Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write faster ;)


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the autumn, dying leaves crackle and drift away, and the sunsets are spectacular.

In the autumn, when the leaves crackle and spiral from their trees to join the crisp and myriad colors on the ground below, Mondo stares blankly at his handiwork, pleased yet not completely satisfied all at once. 

It's not good enough for Kiyotaka, not yet.

He isn't sure if he will be able to convince the prefect to go along with what he has in mind, he hasn't even tried yet, but he figures this will warrant his greatest chance. 

He shudders to think how the other members of the Crazy Diamonds will laugh at him for this.

He, Mondo Oowada, _the_ Mondo Oowada, toughest and most badass biker gang leader in Japan, is adding a hand-crafted sidecar to his motorcycle.

He can't believe it either.

But when he simply adores riding down the highway during the autumn, inhaling the crisp air as it billows in his face and glancing admiringly at the colors which paint the landscape vibrant hues of yellow, orange, and brown, all alone with the world, his machine, and himself, motorcycle humming beautifully beneath him - he can't help but want to share it with Kiyotaka. 

Even though the uptight hall monitor has proclaimed many times that riding a motorcycle could easily spell doom for either or both of them, Mondo still wants to share the experience with his lover. 

The sidecar hasn't ended up looking the greatest - it's no work of art, that's for sure - but he's pretty sure it will remain attached. At least, he hopes so.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he moves to check his work, relieved to find the sidecar's practicality and usefulness are indeed suitable. Kiyotaka's always preferred functionality over appearances, anyway.

He finally stands, wiping dirt from his hands and wincing at the occasional splinter he finds. It is still worth it, if only he can put a smile on the disciplinarian's face. 

"Kiyotaka!" Mondo hollers then, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead in a move that is sure to leave a streak of dirt marring his slightly tanned skin. 

After what feels like the longest time, the hall monitor emerges from the house, ruby eyes opening wide and bushy black eyebrows raising in surprise as he gazes upon the contraption.

"What is this, Kyoudai?"

The biker gulps. He hopes this will work.

"See... Ishi, I know sometimes ya don't like it when I ride my bike all alone... In case somethin' happened, ya say. Well... I kinda want ya to see some of the shit I do when 'm out there, all the trees and nature and shit... it actually looks pretty damn nice from up high. Anyway, I kinda wanted to take ya out on m' bike, so this happened..." He gestures vaguely to the sidecar-ed motorcycle. "I even picked ya up a helmet, so... Will ya come with me?"

He lets out a low whine of anxiety as the prefect takes a step forward, circling the bike like a vulture around a dying animal, searching for an opening. Except in this case, unlike the vulture, he's looking for an opening which could be dangerous.

It must have passed his inspection, for he takes a step back, offering Mondo a wide grin and a thumbs up in acceptance.

The biker feels as if he could fly. Grinning in return, he tosses Ishimaru the helmet, letting out a heavy sigh as glaring ruby eyes beseech him to put his own on as well. For the sake of his boyfriend and to his own surprise, he complies, grimacing as his hair squishes beneath the covering.

"This is strange," the prefect comments from within the sidecar.

 _It certainly is,_ Mondo wants to comment, but a smile jumps to his lips at the thought of taking Ishimaru out riding.

"Let's go!"

And with a sharp twist of Mondo's wrist to get the bike started and a roar of the engine, they're off, Ishimaru looking somewhat wary as he grips the rim of the sidecar - his container - tightly.

It's not a long ride, but the disciplinarian supposes it has become enjoyable, after a while. He certainly cannot fathom why Mondo finds riding so alluring, but he can understand that it could be peaceful. The road is solitary and hushed at this time of the evening; they reach their destination in a shorter amount of time than Mondo had predicted.

"I usually ain't into all that nature bullshit," he begins, helping his boyfriend out of the car, "and I ain't a tree-hugger. But I think this view is damn pretty, 'specially at this time of night."

Ishimaru takes in a rapid breath of air; his boyfriend's right. 

The sky seems almost endless, from such a height; the clouds are streaked with various shades of golden yellow and orange as the sun sinks behind the land. It's almost as if paint was slathered on a canvas, crimson and coral and apricot and lilac all melting together, all smearing into one, marvelous painting.

It takes his breath away.

If he looks down, he can see buildings, and trees, and people - it makes his head feel dizzy, and he sits down hurriedly. He becomes acutely aware of the soft _thwump_ of Mondo sitting beside him.

"Autumn's fuckin' beautiful, ain't it?"

Too awestruck to scold the biker's language, he simply nods, closing his mouth which he hadn't been aware had opened.

He only breaks eye contact with the sky when he feels a rough and calloused hand close over his soft, paler one; his brow furrows.

"Mondo, you are injured... You really must take better care of yourself. I cannot have you hurting yourself simply to do something for me!"

The biker grumbles slightly. "Yeah, yeah. I love ya, ya nerd."

Sighing in exasperation, Ishimaru nods, leaning into his boyfriend's shoulder as he squeezes his hand gently in his own.

"Yes. I love you too."


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter, when the temperature dips and ponds freeze over, Mondo prefers to remain indoors, in the company of his lover.

In the winter, when icicles creep down from rooftops like frosty fingers and the snow piles into heaping mounds, rivers freezing into cold and slippery skating grounds, Mondo prefers to remain indoors, preferably with a cup of coffee or twelve. 

He's only woken up recently; he trudges slowly to the living room, blearily rubbing sleep from violet eyes as he lets out a wide yawn, sitting on the couch, thoughts still fuzzy from the torpor of deep sleep. The biker curses softly and under his breath, not wishing to wake up the still-sleeping Ishimaru, as he draws his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his cold and chilly feet and wrapping a blanket around himself, pompadour already beginning to fall from its position.

It's barely light out, yet he's awake. He can't seem to find sleep again, no matter how hard he tries; this morning, he's tried for an hour at least. He's felt remarkably lazy, too; he could barely find the energy to do his hair as he does every morning, and it's rather messy and threatens to come undone quite easily. 

Once he's warmed himself up slightly - and brought circulation back to his frigid toes - he stands up, offering the world another lengthy yawn and a stretch, and drags himself to the kitchen. He isn't the best cook, but he can at least have _something_ prepared for when Ishimaru decides to get up. It's the least he can do.

Once he's in the kitchen, he's faced with a dilemma: Does Ishimaru want eggs? Toast? Not butter, he figures, not after the nightmare incident. But oatmeal? Pancakes? 

Pancakes sound good, he decides finally. But then there's the issue of what to make to drink - coffee, water, or even hot chocolate? 

He never knew cooking for his boyfriend could be so complicated - and _stressful._. On a few occasions, Ishimaru's done it for him - he never quite appreciated how much work it was. He makes a mental note to thank the prefect later.

By the time he's decided on a drink, it's getting late, so he has to rush to complete the meal. After all, Mondo doesn't want the disciplinarian to show up while he's still in the process of cooking; that would defeat the purpose of a _surprise_.

But, even as he hurries, it isn't long before he is shocked out of his wits when a pair of arms wraps around his waist, and his boyfriend's head rests silently on his shoulder.

"G-Gyaah-!" he absolutely _squeals_ out before wheeling around, cheeks rosy and beet red. The force with which he jumps causes his precariously-positioned pompadour to finally droop and fall, and his vision is obscured by a corn-shaped formation of curly blond hair that is remarkably thick - and stiff due to the amount of hairspray he invariably uses on a day-by-day basis. He shakes it out of his face irritably, folding it back so that it now somewhat resembles a husk of corn tucked over itself. The result is rather humorous, and Ishimaru resists the urge to let out a soft giggle.

" _F-Fuck_ , Ishi! Ya scared the shit outta me!" 

The hall monitor in question only gives a wry grin, rubbing sleep from clouded crimson eyes. 

"My apologies, Kyoudai. Thank you for making breakfast, although it was not necessary for you to do so." He sniffs the air lightly, a small smile crossing his lips. "Am I to presume we are having pancakes?" 

The biker nods. 

"Yeah. I hope ya like 'em." 

"I am sure I shall. After all, it is you who has made them!" 

This makes Mondo grumble, turning an even brighter red than he'd been before. 

"Come on, ya don't gotta say shit like that!" 

In response, Ishimaru only laughs softly. 

Despite the friendly bickering of the two, it isn't long before the food is done, and it seems like even less time before the two are finished with breakfast. 

"What would you like to do today, Kyoudai? We do not have any outstanding tasks to speak of!" The prefect is positively _beaming_ in delight, and there's a tiny bit of pancake on his cheek Mondo can't help but to kiss away. 

"I dunno. Wanna lie down together or somethin'? We could even put on a movie..." To be honest, he is still extremely tired, and he thinks he might have a better chance of falling asleep after a good meal, with Ishimaru snuggled up tightly to him. A small smile springs to his lips at this thought, even as he moves to run a brush through - and clip back - his unruly hair. 

After a moment, Ishimaru smiles with a nod, making the biker's heart leap in joy and begin to race what feels like a million miles an hour. Without even taking a moment to put thoughts before actions, he scoops up his smaller lover - completely ignoring the prefect's surprised yelp - and rushes to the adjacent room, not even paying attention to what movie he's putting on before he's back on the couch. He moves to grab at the soft blanket, yanking it over himself and Ishimaru before lying back happily, letting out a soft breath. 

The hall monitor, not wanting to be left out of the happiness, moves to crawl above Mondo, planting a short kiss on his lips before burying his face in the gang leader's neck and attempting to curl in next to him - which proves to be an extremely cramped and uncomfortable position for them both. 

"Ya ain't a dog; c'mere," Mondo gripes before pulling Ishimaru on top of him again, motioning for the disciplinarian to lie down. 

"See? This is fine." He wraps his arms around Ishimaru's waist once the prefect has settled down; his thumbs rub gentle circles into the fabric of his boyfriend's pajamas as he lets soft violet eyes slide closed. 

It's _warm_ , and he doesn't think he's ever wanted to be anywhere else than here, with the other male lying on top of him, relaxed in his arms. Pressing a kiss to the top of the prefect's head, he tightens the blanket around them before settling in. 

"Mondo?" 

The biker in question cracks open a sleepy lilac eye. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

Ishimaru pauses, nibbling slightly on his own lower lip as he turns a pale shade of red. 

"...I really love you, you know. You are, indeed, the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

Mondo only smiles softly, although a soft blush erupts across his own, tanner cheeks. 

"Yeah, I know. I love ya too, ya nerd." 

And although he's undeniably not the most eloquent when it comes to romance, both of them recognize the words he's left unspoken. 

_Yer the best thing that ever happened to me, too._


End file.
